Traction devices are commonly used by surgeons to maintain a limb or extremity in an elevated position during a surgical procedure or during recovery after an operation. For example, if a person has a broken arm, the arm may be elevated by a traction device while the person is reclining on an operating table, in order to immobilize and align the arm such that the fracture may be repaired properly.